A New York Sunrise
by xoGoose
Summary: Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob move to New York, and all seems well until a very handsome boy on the school's baseball team catches Renesmee's interest. I'm sorry if it ends up extremely long, I can't help myself! :P R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Bella POV.**

Forks had changed me. 6 years ago I couldn't wait to leave the little town. Now I could hardly say goodbye.

"You always were lousy at saying goodbyes," Even with my improved vampire senses, I still didn't notice Edward creep up behind me. I turned around and traced his cheekbone with my finger tenderly.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I teased him, pretending to be cross. After all, how could anybody stay angry at the sight of an angel?

Edward shrugged lightly and leaned in to kiss me. I _think_ he just meant to give me a comforting peck, but I threw my hands to his face and kissed him full on the mouth. We stood in bliss for a moment.

"Can we break it up? Half-breeds can be sick, in case you haven't forgotten." I heard a gruff voice call.

I pulled away from Edward and smiled at Renesmee and Jacob, who had just come out of the cottage. I closed my eyes, liquid butterscotch from the recent hunt, and took a minute to listen to the world around me. I could hear the wind whistle through the forest, the Quileute River running the course of its path, the insects buzzing around the rose beds, and the loudest sound of all: 2 hearts beating simultaneously. Perfect synchronisation.

"Mom, don't fall asleep on us," Renesmee smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad."

"Aw, Nessie, don't be too harsh. It sounded to me like they found it very hard falling asleep last night." They both burst out laughing.

Edward was quicker to react than I was. "Look, Renesmee's not even 5 years old yet. Cut out the innuendo's, okay?"

"Sorry, Edward," Jacob guffawed, although he looked like he wasn't sorry at all. "Well, we're going to Sam and Emily's for dinner, our own little leaver's party. See ya. C'mon Nessie."

Renesmee took Jake's outstretched arm and they darted off to the woods. I sighed.

One of my strongest memories I remembered before the human-vampire transformation was Jacob Black. From the moment we started talking at First Beach, I knew he had to be part of my family.

I wanted to have him as a brother, a brother I could love with all my heart, whilst still loving Edward too. He had other ideas, and it broke both of our hearts.

So now, I should be ecstatic. I'm getting more or less what I want. Jake will be connected to me, no matter how the relationship between vampires and werewolves turn out.

But I'm not. Renesmee will be the only child I'll ever have. I want her to find her true love the _right_ way. I want her to feel the thrill of attraction like _I_ did. I want her heart to jump right out of her body when she clicks with that right person. I want her to have her very own Edward.

Maybe I was being maternal; maybe I was just being selfish. I decided to put that thought to the back of my head at this time. I turned back to the love of my life.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward questioned in concern.

I hugged him close before I answered.

"Yes," I whispered, through his ruffled hair. "Bring on New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Edward POV.**

I kissed Bella's hand as we stepped through the threshold. Our family were already standing in a semi-circle, waiting apprehensively for us.

We anxiously scanned the room in unison, wondering who to say goodbye to first.

Our decision was made almost instantly, when it seemed a small rock collided into us like a speeding cannonball.

"Oh, Alice..." Bella moaned, and we sank into a big hug on Esme's shagpile carpet. I didn't bother to read her thoughts, her emotions seemed to radiate off her marble skin.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shift uncontrollably closer to us, the uproar of emotion clearly too much for him. We resurfaced, and Bella kissed Jasper on the cheek, while I shook his hand formally.

Emmett bounded up to us next, punching me and Bella on the shoulder. I grinned at him while Bella eyed me questioningly.

"Em was happy that they're going to get their quiet evenings back."

Bella laughed nervously, but I could be certain that she'd be blushing if in her human state. I pulled her closer.

I didn't really want to listen to Rosalie, but my curiosity got the better of me. I really wish I hadn't.

_Make sure you blow Nessie a kiss from me;_ she pouted, _and try not to knock your apartment down. New York prices only get more expensive._

"Well, 'bye, Edward... Bella." She gave her best effort at a smile, but it turned into a grimace. I just managed to suppress a sigh.

I had never been Rose's favourite person, not since I declared she was nothing more than a sister, anyway. I was ecstatic when she saved Emmett, for I was sure she'd no longer feel rejected, now she had someone of her very own to love. But when I fell in love with Bella, I knew her jealousy would return. I knew she would despise Bella even without introduction, all because I fell for her instead, and the fact that she was human.

I hoped that once Bella had been changed, Rosalie would have no more pathetic reasons to be jealous. But I was wrong. It was an irritating coincidence that Bella also had the one thing Rose would have murdered for: a baby.

I only noticed that everyone was staring at me when Emmett cleared his throat jokingly. I looked up and my eyes bored into Esme's for what seemed like an eternity. She felt determined to stare back up at me, but inside she was reeling with sadness.

I walked up to her, and scooped her up to my shoulder. She held on fiercely, and in her head she vowed she would never let me go. I laughed in spite of myself.

I put her back down gently, and Bella embraced her. Then she retreated to the sofa, her head in her hands. If tears could fall, they'd be pouring down her heart-shaped face. I looked away awkwardly.

There was only one more person in the room to say goodbye to. With great lamentation, I looked at my father figure, Carlisle.

_Good luck, son._

And that was that. That was all that was needed for an emotional farewell. I tensed and Bella patted my shoulder comfortingly, encouragingly, even.

Carlisle kissed Bella's forehead, and shook my hand, which felt even colder than usual. Losing all sense of dignity, I embraced Carlisle, never realising how hard it was to let go after all this time. No wonder I always returned after leaving them.

But I had Bella and Renesmee now, and I was more than complete. We would be fine.

I held Bella's hand once more, and we smiled together. There was one more round of hugs and Alice remembered to call out "I already stocked your wardrobe Bella!" and I got a fleeting image of the apparent trend in Manhattan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Renesmee POV.**

We were on the plane right now, enjoying the business class luxuries. Jake was of course sitting dutifully besides me, although not with his usual enthusiasm. He kept trying to catch my eye, and when I finally glared at him, his eyes darted to the window.

The Uley's put a lot of effort in to wish us well-being. We arrived, fashionably late, in Jake's Rabbit. Although I was thoroughly impressed that he built it himself out of spare parts, it kind of irritated me when he _made sure_ I knew by acknowledging it every 5 seconds.

I held Jake's hand as we walked into Sam and Emily's place. I seemed content with his simple affectionate gesture, but Jake kept trying to pull me closer. I decided to not let this annoy me.

Their house wasn't very big, but it felt cosy with the 9 wolves, 3 humans and of course _moi_, the freak that was neither a vampire nor a human. Quil regrettably left the party early on, as he had to settle Claire (who was now reaching 7 years old) into bed. He left his love with the rest of the pack, however, and wished us a safe trip.

I was starving, but unfortunately Paul had scoffed most of the food by the time we came. I preferred blood, anyway.

Jared and Kim were in rapid discussion with the now married couple, Sam and Emily. Apparently, Jared popped the question only a few days ago, and they were already immersed in wedding plans. Not surprising, really. Imprinted couples tended to do romantic things like that.

I sighed and thought about me and Jake. I had found out about the love-at-first-sight thing when I was about 3 years old. It was Mom who told me. I smiled and nodded, but not really understanding. _I_ wasn't feeling the strange magnetic connection to him. I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him.

Dad always kept quiet about this touchy subject, but I suppose all dads were like that. He seemed to think I was too young for all of this, and yes, I was only toddler-age, but I'm hardly going to wait a century to find my true love!

I was thinking about this, and I only realised my head was resting on Jakes muscular shoulder when he breathed down my neck. I looked up, and all the couples were revolving slowly on Emily's makeshift dance floor.

He smiled when he saw my eyes flutter up to meet his. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his face was, and wondered how lucky the girl that he fell in love with would be. Reality slapped me in the face when I realised that that girl was supposed to be me.

"Had a nice nap, Nessie?" he grinned mischievously, and I laughed nervously and nodded. He offered to escort me back to the cottage, and I smiled in agreement, more out of politeness than necessity.

It was a rare cloudless night, and Jake pulled me down to the dewy grass to stare up at the stars. I don't know how long we lay there, gazing up at the constellations.

After an eternity Jake pulled me up to my feet. He hugged me and I hugged him back for the first time that evening. _My_ hug was affectionate, but it was a lot different to _his. _He bent down, and I dreaded what was coming. I hadn't decided what I'd wanted. I started panicking. His lips almost touched mine when I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

Out first almost-kiss was almost too much to bear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Jacob POV.**

I was writhing in excitement before I saw our new home. Obviously the Cullen's were totally loaded, anyone just had to peek into their garage back in Forks to see that. I had never lived in much luxury before, and if the plane was anything to go by, I was in for a real treat.

The taxi gave a little jolt, dunking me back into reality. I looked to the side of me absent-mindedly, and my heart ripped right out of my body when I saw my Nessie. She looked especially pretty in her jeans and pea-green top...

"Jake..." Edward warned wearily, "please can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Turn your freaky mind-reading thing off, then," I challenged.

"Stop thinking things like _that_ then." His eyes flashed, and I knew better than to retaliate.

"Hey, we're nearly there now." Bella piped up nervously, in her silly sing-song voice. I would _never_ get used to that.

"Excellent..." Edward said in a strained voice. Bella gave him a friendly punch and then kissed the same spot. Nessie rolled her eyes at me and grinned sheepishly. It was the first time she had looked at me properly in nearly a day. I felt relieved.

The taxi then came to an abrupt halt outside a very stylish-looking 3-story house. I raced Nessie out of the car and ran up the porch to the threshold, like a kid at Christmas.

I swear Edward was being deliberately slow to let us in, as he was using a slow pace even for a human. He grasped the luggage from the boot and payed the driver with pained precision. I think he was actually _counting_ the small change himself.

After what seemed like an eternity he opened the door with a smirk. I leapt inside and stared at the environment around me.

It was surreal. Never had I been in close proximity of such grandness. Everything was so _shiny_, and that's coming from a guy that used to stare at Bella's engagement ring for hours on end. There was a huge staircase that I would have expected to see in a palace. I've never really said this word before, (except from describing Nessie maybe) but it was _beautiful._

Edward gave me a dirty look, but didn't say anything. How hard is it for him to accept that I'm going to marry this girl one day?!

As a family, strangely out of place, but a family nonetheless, we explored the other 2 floors. Nessie's room was perfectly designed for her, with her turquoise walls and ornate desk. Nessie loved writing, and I swore to myself that I would enrol in English lessons when I got here, not caring for literature before I imprinted on her.

Then we went into the happy couple's boudoir, with the room fashioned exactly like Isle Esme, _again_. Only I swear the bed got bigger. I tried not to think about it.

Bella groaned when we walked into the wardrobe, which was probably about as big as my dad's house in La Push. Edward laughed at Bella's scowl, and whispered that they would find another use for the extra space. And he had a go at _me_ for using innuendos!

There were countless other rooms, all perfectly furnished, and as we retreated back to the comfy lounge all I was thinking about which one I should have.

There was a pretty cool attic room which was _exactly_ my kind of taste, but then again, there was also an equally nice room right next to Nessie's. I wondered, on a particular night that the vampires were especially busy, I could sneak in and...

"_No Edward!"_

I was woken out of my daydream with an ear-splitting shriek. The next thing I knew, the decoration-only coffee table had smashed into the calico wall, and Bella had pinned Edward down, her chest heaving.

After about a minute Edward regained enough restraint to stop snarling. He heaved himself up, kissed Bella in an apology, and advanced on me. Poor Nessie looked petrified.

"Get out of my house." he ordered, perfectly dignified. "You will never think about Renesmee like that ever again. If you ever come within a mile's radius of her, I'll kill you. Is that understood?"

I nodded, too terrified to retort. Silently, I strode up to the door, brushing Nessie as I passed.

A tear rolled down her elegant cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Renesmee POV.**

I hate this lonely house, in the middle of an unfamiliar city. I hate Mom, for not _ripping_ Dad apart on the spot. And most of all I hate hate _HATE _my father!

I hadn't made my decision yet. I was trying to be mature about it; I was going to hang around Jake, like normal, and maybe, just maybe, I'd fall for him.

But now I can't even do that! I'd lost my best friend and possible... well, I won't get too ahead of myself. There's no point now, anyway.

I've barricaded myself in my unfamiliar room, crying. I imagined myself to be Alice in Wonderland, crying an ocean and then getting swept away. In a break through my tears I remembered cradling the book in my hands, as Dad had recited it to me... It made me sick just thinking about him now.

Nevertheless, it was nearing the new semester, and I regrettably unlocked the door ready to discuss it with my parents. Of course I didn't really _need_ to go, but maybe some new friends would take my mind off _him_. I decided it'd be best if I didn't say his name.

"So, Renesmee, here's the idea." began Dad for the fifth time that evening. "You and I are cousins, and your mother is my girlfriend. Got that?"

How could _anyone_ forget when you've been talked to like a simpleton for a few hours? My anger was starting to radiate. I needed Jasper.

***

It was only lunchtime and I was already going deranged. I was similar to Mom by the fact that we hated attention. And I already had a fan club following me.

I wandered to my first lesson that morning, and blushed when everybody stared. Even the teacher got a good look before turning back to the board.

During the class, everybody started to edge their stools nearer to mine, and my partner, a spotty adolescent, seemed positively ecstatic.

There were two exceptions in the corner of the room, and the smiling faces of my parents found mine. Mom blew me a kiss and I hastily looked back round to the lesson.

About twenty people orbited around me for the rest of the morning, happily chatting to me about completely oblivious subjects. I nodded and laughed and moaned on cue, trying to please everyone.

At lunchtime it got a million times worse. The girls had found out about my "relation" to Dad and kept asking me to ask him out for them. I told him he wasn't really the dating type. He didn't exactly treat Mom that much, unless you count saving her from drunk, sinister men and buying her a plate of mushroom ravioli.

I died of embarrassment when the first boy had the courage to ask _me_ out. I stammered and spluttered and by the time I had choked out an excuse, he thought I was mad anyway. That didn't stop the other boys trying, though.

"You know, that last guy _was_ quite a looker," muttered a familiar voice in my ear. Mom gave me a hug and sat down.

"I don't think I'm all that keen on relationship opportunities at the moment, Mom," I said to my knees. "Not since..."

"Your Dad _and_ Jacob were both out of order, Renesmee. Vampire or otherwise, however, all dad's are the same. And Edward has an unfair advantage when it comes to deducing Jake's thoughts. Look, I'll talk to him. There's no need to worry." She flashed a perfect smile at me and walked off.

After a few minutes deep in thought, I stalked off to get some fresh air. I was passing the baseball pitch when something whizzed past me and grazed my ear. Well, _would have,_ but my vampire skin was more than capable of dealing with a little burn.

I went over to pick up the culprit, a speeding baseball, when I bumped into someone also trying to snatch it up. We looked up at the same time, and he laughed.

"Sorry, beautiful," he winked at me. I straightened up and pursed my lips. He was a sleazy jock, not my type at all. However, I couldn't help noticing his handsome face, and his muscles to rival _his_... a lump occurred in my throat.

"I know it hurts to look at me, but you could say something," he raised his eyebrows. "What's your name, babe?"

I hesitated. He didn't seem like a very nice person to me on first impressions. I imagined him to be the type of guy with photos of naked girls pasted all over his walls. I grimaced.

"Well, I'm Kayden anyway. Kayden Smith. I'll see you around, gorgeous." And with another seedy wink, he joined his friends once more.

I had never met anyone I had liked less.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer does!

*******

**Jacob POV. **

It was like someone had died. I walked out of the grand house with no feeling; like that weird vampire who tried to numb us nearly 5 years ago had cast his freaky power over me. I shivered at the thought.

For the remainder of that day, I self-consciously wondered around suburban New York. I had no idea where I was going, and I doubt there were any close uninhabited woods that I could transform in.

So I walked. And walked. I was positive that I was far more than a mile away, but I just couldn't stop. I hadn't ever walked this far on two legs before, and they were screaming at me to stop, but I didn't have the willpower. Every step away from Nessie was living Hell, but it would be better to block her out of my life completely than spy. I hoped so, anyway.

By nightfall I had reached Central Park, well, I couldn't be sure, but it was big and green. It also seemed to be in the heart of the huge skyscrapers that towered over me and cast formidable shadows over me. I had never felt so small.

Even though it had to be pretty late, there were still a few people lingering on the lawns. I hesitated, and to be safe, walked into a secluded clump of trees. I threw my jacket down just for comfort, and crashed into a long, dreamless sleep.

***

Things were gradually getting better. It's been about a fortnight since Edward kicked me out, and I spent that long lonely night on my jacket in some trees. Now I was sleeping in a hotel. Okay, it wasn't the Four Seasons, but it'd do for now. I got a job at the computer store down in town, so I'm just about paying my keep here. The only problem was Nessie.

"Jacob?" She had whispered, through the crack in the door. "Is it you in here?"

I was so relieved to hear her tinkling little voice. I ran up to her, and hugged her so ferociously I thought she was going to step back, petrified. But to my relief she stroked my unkempt hair and laid her head on my chest.

"Hello, my Nessie." I smiled feebly. It was just like the old times.

She sat herself down on the single bed, and burst into tears.

"It's been awful!" she sobbed into my open arms. "I never knew I c-could miss you so much! It's horrible being in that big lonely h-house all by myself, I n-_need_ you!"

In spite of this, I smiled euphorically. She _wanted_ me.

"You've been the b-_best friend_ I've ever h-had, Jake. I c-can't lose you."

My smile faltered. So I was her best friend. Well, I suppose it was better than being mortal enemies, but still. I wanted more.

"Tell me about your school." I encouraged, not taking my eyes off her. She ranted on about lessons and teachers, like any other teenager, or at least an almost-5-year-old with the mentality of one.

"Oh... And there's a ball at the end of the month, Jake! A masquerade one, like old-fashion times you know? Please come, Jake, I don't want to dance with anyone else!"

I was thinking it too. I couldn't picture her waltzing around with some other guy, his arm on her waist...

"No." I growled, and Nessie jumped. "I mean, no, of course I'll come. I'll just have to do over-time to get a cool costume." Then I winked at her. She was overjoyed, and gave me a good-bye hug. And she was gone.

I was still weak in the knees by seeing her, but a horrible feeling erupted in my stomach, that wasn't just my lunch. _How_ was I going to keep my promise with Edward around?


End file.
